


But That Was 'Love' and It's an Ache I Still Remember

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Dean, Fanvids, Gen, not dean friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: A critical look at Dean and Cas's relationship.





	But That Was 'Love' and It's an Ache I Still Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Somebody That I Used to Know" by Gotye


End file.
